Edward Richtofen
Doctor Richtofen was a Nazi sociopathic scientist who supposedly developed the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and often loved to torture and kill various victims of his. He has appeared in Shi No Numa and in Der Riese. Biography Beware The Doc. This message was scrawled across walls of every Prisoner of War camp under Axis control. Starvation may cripple you, dysentery may wreck you, and gunfire may rip the flesh from your bones, but Beware The Doc. Meet Dr. Richtofen, known affectionately as The Butcher to his victims as they scream in agony moments before he snuffs out their light. Throughout his career, Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research. Before the war he was a back alley plastic surgeon, who created an army of monstrous affluent Weimar socialites that would follow him around and laugh at every joke the genius doctor made. This all fell apart when the republic fell and the Nazi party took control. To Richtofen, their values were too moral, too liberal for his liking. He joined the army so he could satisfy his need to watch people die, slowly. An incurable sociopath, he sees no moral distinction between natural death and murder. The victim is the victim, regardless of how their demise manifests itself. He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death. Trivia *Doctor Richtofen created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, shown by his exclamation when he receives it. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 was possibly made as a riot or torture weapon. *It is also possible that he was one of the scientists responsible for originally creating the zombies, he is also mentioned in the message sent to Peter which proves that Dr. Richtofen plays a vital role in the whole Zombie phenomenon. *Another way he can be related to creating the zombies is he sometimes refers to the zombies as his minions. *His name may have been inspired by the German World War I flying ace Baron Manfred von Richthofen, more commonly known as the Red Baron. *He could also be inspired from the Nazi Doctor Josef Mengele, a physician at the death camp Auschwitz-Birkenau also known as the "Angel of Death". *Doctor Richtofen is apparently part of the mythical group, the Illumanati (see quotes). *Given the facts that Doctor Richtofen is a scientist and created the Wunderwaffe DG-2, he may be a member of the Schutzstaffel (SS or "Protection Squad", despite donning a Wehrmacht officer's uniform), much like Dr. Werner von Braun, the creator of the V-2 missile and Saturn V rocket. *He is said to look like the German that kicks Dimitri in Their land, Their Blood. *He seems to like dogs as he shows remorse when he kills them (see quotes). *Richtofen seems to be the most unstable soldier in Shi No Numa, as his erratic quotes ("I feel like DANCING!", "WATCH! Watch the beautiful FIRE!", "I WANT MORE BLOOD!") indicate.. *He always compliments Nikolai even though they were supposed to be polar opposites, while he looks down upon Dempsey due to him swiftly killing his opponents. *When playing as Richtofen in Der Reise, if the player recieves a Wunderwaffe DG2, he claims that "he feels aroused". *In the Der Riese trailer, he and Takeo Masaki are the only characters to survive. Ironically they were the enemies in the war. *In Der Riese, Richtofen says that the teleporters are still there but then corrects it saying that he dosen't know what it is. He might have been the creator of the Teleporters. Later he also says that they have to link it to the mainframe but again corrects it saying that it is so confusing. He also must have known about them before Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo knew it. *When you use the teleporters in Der Riese, when the writing from the walls and pictures of zombies pop up, sometimes the picture of Richtofen will pop up. *It seems he knew Doctor Maxis, one of the doctors involed in the creation and testing of the die glocke, teleporter and zombies. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters